Surgical frames and positioners are often used to hold a patient, or the patient's limbs or torso, in position during a surgical procedure. The Wilson Spinal Surgery Frame, manufactured by Orthopedic Systems, Inc., Union City, Calif., is one type of surgical frame. The Wilson Frame is often used to perform spinal surgery. With the patient lying prone and face down on the flat frame, the frame is then typically cranked into an arched shape causing the patient's vertebrae to separate, to better facilitate certain spinal operations. The Wilson Frame can also be used for other procedures.
The Wilson Frame, as shown in FIGS. 1-4, includes a metal frame 20 having a pair of spaced apart panels 22, supported on a frame base 26. A cross bar 24 is part of the frame base 26 and extends laterally below the panels 22. As shown in FIG. 2, frame pads 28 are attached to the panels 22, often using belts. The frame pads 28 are firm and typically have a vinyl cover 30. The left and right frame pads 28 and panels 20, as shown in FIG. 2, are spaced apart to create a space 32 for the patient's abdomen. A crank handle 25 is used to crank a drive mechanism 27 on or in the frame base 26 to raise up or bow the frame.
Referring to FIG. 4, in a typical use, a headrest 36 supports the patient's head. Pillows 38 may be placed under the patient's feet. The entire surgical frame 20 is supported on a cart 34. Thin disposable tubular frame pad liners or covers can be positioned over or around the frame pads.
While the Wilson Frame 20 has been used successfully, it often can cause patient discomfort, as the patient's torso is supported on the spaced apart frame pads 28, which have inclined or angled inside facing surfaces. Accordingly, there remains a need for an improved surgical frame.